johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
I am not safe in my home
The events of this video were first discussed by Tyler in a Skype conversation with the Internet Detectives. After hearing someone knocking at his door and throwing something at his house, Tyler goes to investigate. He finds a strange audio device that plays a recording of a garbled voice. He sees a masked man lurking outside his house. He chases the man but is unable to capture him. Every time the masked man is seen, the video and audio corrupt. It would later be revealed that this masked man is Daniel. What is believed to be Patrem speaking is heard as well when the screen turns purple. Details Details as of 9/6/18. Description: "This man showed up in my yard masked and began causing a comotion. I dont understand what his damn probblem was. Who was he and what the fuck will he want? What is going to happen to me?" Tags: "Daniel was a short lived tool" "So many I have used" "Closer Closer and" Video Transcript We see the outside of Tyler's trailer. Tyler: "Alright, so... Was hearing some knocking outside my room earlier, and uh..." The camera pans up to show us Tyler's windows. They are blocked by tin foil, something he had mentioned doing himself to make sure no one could watch him. Tyler: "...Then a very loud sound. I'm assuming it was this." The camera pans down to a bucket lid lying on the ground. Tyler: "Somebody's fucking with me. Oh, but they're gonna fucking get it, because I'm fucking - I'm done with fucking cops. (I'm) not doing another six hour bullshit session." Tyler pulls out a knife, showing it to the camera. Tyler: "I thought I fucking heard something over here, so... We're gonna find out what it is." Tyler begins walking over to an old boat in his yard. The video and audio begin corrupting slightly. Tyler: "...The fuck was that? What the..." He walks over to an old truck sitting in his yard, knife still in hand. Tyler: "What's this?" Tyler picks up a small recording/audio device sitting on top of the truck. Tyler: "The fuck's going on? That thing's still fucking there. Okay, okay... No more fucking police. I don't know who the fuck this is, but I'm gonna run-" Tyler points the camera at the woods, seeing someone in the distance. Strange audio begins playing, overlayed with Bongo Bongo's sounds from Ocarina of Time. The video begins tinting purple. '' Tyler: "Hey... Hey. Hey! You get back (here)! Hey!" ''The video and audio corrupt and cut out. An image of the moon's eyes from Majora's Mask can barely be seen while the video turns purple. The video cuts back in with Tyler running through the woods. Tyler: "The fuck... Last chance to call the police... Oh, fuck this. Wish I would've gotten a fucking gun instead. Fuck it, I probably fucking scared him away. If the police don't fucking do something about this, though, then I swear to fucking- ...Hey!" Tyler sees the man off in the distance once again. Strange music begins playing in the background and the video corrupts once more. A strange, whispering voice can be heard that sounds similar to Patrem's, though it is difficult to make out. The audio gets extremely loud as Tyler chases after the man. The video cuts in and out a few more times. More whispering can be heard, this time from a different voice, though it is just as hard to decipher. '' ''The video cuts in to Tyler running through the woods. He sounds exhausted, panning the camera around the woods trying to find the man. Tyler: "A little ways from home, now... But, um... I wanna think he's outta here. I don't know where else he could have fucking gone. Hey... Hey!" The audio loudly corrupts as the man comes into Tyler's sight. Tyler begins chasing after him as the video continues to deteriorate. The corruptions end as Tyler runs through the bushes. Tyler: "Hey!" Tyler continues walking through the woods until eventually coming to a road. Tyler: "I'm a long fucking ways- I'm at the fucking road now!" The camera pans up and down the road, but the man is nowhere to be seen. Tyler: "What the fuck..." Tyler turns around and begins walking back through the woods. Tyler: "What the fuck... (Sighs) What the fuck is this thing?" Tyler holds the recording device in view of the camera. He presses play, causing a recording of a very distorted voice sound out. It is difficult to make out what exactly this voice is saying. Tyler: "Oh, Jesus fucking Christ..." The video cuts to Tyler recording himself, still outside in the woods. Tyler: "(Sighs) Well, fucking guy got away. I don't know how the fuck he got away, um... I don't know how he got away. At all. Chased him for a good fucking ten minutes, but, fucking... I mean, I guess he's gone. Umm... First the fucking weird, tall guy, then the paper, then the police, and now this dude with the mask. I don't know what's going on. But... fuck going to the police because my track record with them is pretty fucking shitty. Thinking maybe I'll just, I don't know, talk with my girlfriend and see if maybe I can move in with her or something. I don't fucking know, man." A high pitched noise begins playing as we see the masked man walking directly behind Tyler. Tyler does not even notice the man is there. Tyler: "I don't fucking know. And I guess... The ID will be seeing this shit in a minute, so... I gotta fucking get out of here or something." Images Maskedman.png Category:Canon videos Category:Dead Arc Category:Videos